The Wizard of Oz
by cgaussie
Summary: Mac and Bloo are blown away to the land of Oz, where they encounter one by one, familiar faces. Chapter Three: The Scarecrow & The Tin Bird
1. Swept Away

The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

Written By: CG  
Written: Started 1st of December 2006  
Fandom: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Wizard of Oz  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: K  
Pairings: None.  
Warnings: None.  
Plot: Mac and Bloo are blown away to the land of Oz, where they encounter one by one, familiar faces.  
Spoilers: You're a fool if you don't know the story of Oz already. Go to the library and borrow the books NOW, for Baum's origional stories are beautiful. Then go watch MGM's Wizard of Oz for that too is a beautiful movie and adaptation of the story.  
Story Notes: Chapter one is surprisingly short. It's just the introduction after all. It really gets thicker as we go on.

**Chapter 1: Swept Away**

The sound of breaking glass filled the air, and it was quickly accompanied by the screaming of a certain royal imaginary friend.

Up in the Mansion, Bloo was running as fast as his non-existent legs could carry him, to get him away from the scene of the crime. Duchess' shrieks and screams of bloodlust filled the air, as more random objects were thrown in Bloo's direction as he fled.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE TOAD!! I AM GOING TO HAVE YOU KICKED OUT OF THIS DUMP!!!" the indescribable European accent filled the air, her shrieks filling the air like poisonous gas. It caused most friend's in the close vicinity to jump at just how dangerous and angry she sounded. It was given that Duchess was rarely happy, but her voice alone could melt metal.

Mac had just arrived, it being three o'clock, and had heard the tail end of Duchess' shrieks and screams as he entered the foyer. Bloo all but flew off the stairs and skidded to a halt, falling onto his back and came to a halt in front of him.

"...Bloo, what've you done this time?" Mac asked.

"Nothing!" Bloo shot back, even before Mac had finished his sentence. He sat up. "Her royal ugliness confiscated my paddle ball, so I just go back in there to find it but I can't but then I see it's on top of her big stupid dresser so I climb up on it and then before you know what's happened the stupid thing's fallen over and her royal stinkiness comes in and starts screaming blue murder! ...literally!" the blue friend explained while animating his hands to show just when he was climbing, falling, and when the screaming occurred. "It's totally not MY fault!"

"Clearly."

"Ya see?" Bloo asked, exasperated from his explanation but beyond grateful that Mac understood.

"But still," Mac started, glancing over his shoulder. "We both know Duchess is a force to be reckoned with, and if you _did_ break some of her stuff-even when it wasn't your fault-" he added as he saw Bloo was about to protest, "She just might get Mr. Herriman on her side and get you kicked out of here!"

This was true enough. Everyone knew Mr. Herriman didn't like Bloo at all, and had told him so on numerous occasions. And given Bloo's breaking of just how he was offered accommodation in the mansion without having to be adopted, the rabbit had always watched him and heard for any mischief so he could barge down upon him like a storm.

Both boys gulped.

"I gotta get outta here Mac!" Bloo grabbed his friend's shoulders, shaking him in desperation. After a few shakes Mac broke free of his clutches.

"But Bloo, we can't run away!"

"Oh yeah? Who says we can't? Either way I'm outta here like… like… I dunno, something body wants!" the blue imaginary was clearly distressed. Normally, Bloo never took things he broke as seriously as he had when he busted Madame Foster's bust. But this wasn't a bust, this was Duchess they were talking about. The one imaginary Mac called an 'imaginary fiend' behind her back.

The two stood in silence for a few moments before they both fled from the foyer as the sounds of high heels began storming their way down the upstairs corridor that would lead to the foyer.

It wasn't that much later when two silhouettes were seen fleeing from the Victorian mansion, but neither seemed to really know which way to go or where either. They couldn't go to Mac's home, Bloo was meant to be gone. They couldn't go back to Foster's, they'd be in deep trouble with not just Duchess, but probably Mr. Herriman, Frankie... maybe even Madame Foster! They couldn't face that kind of wrath. So they were running scared.

So scared in fact, they failed to see something stirring upon the horizon. Something big, swirling, and causing a great mess in it's wake.

Back within the mansion, alarms were sounding. It would have to be the first time this kind of alarm had ever been used in all of Foster's history. I mean really, who ever heard of a twister striking this town?

"It's absolutely preposterous!" shouted the rabbit angrily at the window where he could see the looming destructive force. "This is the complete incorrect climate for a twister, you sir are unwanted!!"

The alarm continued to ring through the mansion and Frankie was panting as she was running through the house, directing 'traffic' as it may. "C'mon people move it move it MOVE IT!" she hollered, grateful to see some of the larger friends had managed to scoop up the smaller (and younger) friends to carry them to safety.

Whilst the house had indeed been here for generations, during the 'Cold War' time in America a massive bomb shelter had been dug out in the backyard. That was just where all the 2,000+ occupants of the house were going. And a few of the neighbours, who didn't have the luxury of cold concrete and steel in their backyards to take shelter in.

Wilt, Eduardo and Coco were also herding as Frankie was. It was a surprise given Eduardo used to be terrified of just a thunderstorm was managing to keep a sort of level head around him. Probably due to his Guardian instincts telling him he had no time to be afraid right now, the smaller friends need his help. Coco was picking up the scavengers in her beak and tossing them out the doors to follow the long line that was now descending into the shelter.

"Wait a minute," Wilt stopped, looking back behind him. He knew every single friend in the house by face and name and he had seen everyone but... "Where's Mac and Bloo?" he asked.

"Azul?" Eduardo asked, for he too hadn't seen the familiar blue blob. Or Mac.

"Coco!" Coco cried, looking out at the storm which was almost down upon the house. The windows were beginning to shake.

"Oh man we can't leave them, where are they??" Wilt was beginning to panic, if Mac and Bloo were still in the house there was no way he could leave them.

"Coco co occocococo cooo!" the birdplantplane friend cried, grabbing his wrist band and began to tug at his arm but that did little good since his arm stretched.

"Coco is right! Maybe they is okay, maybe they is somewhere, we can no stay here anymore! Wilt I is ascared!" Eduardo too had glanced outside, and seen a few trees being ripped up from the ground.

"I'm sorry but-" Wilt started, but before he could finish it Eduardo had actually picked him up off the ground and managed to carry him, also pulling Coco under his other arm and ran full force through the winds, and took a running leap and the trio vanished into the bunker as the door slammed shut behind them.

Mac and Bloo had indeed seen the monster, and both had screamed like a pair of little girls before turning and running back to Foster's. Neither knew of the shelter, they had never really been in this sort of situation before. Forgetting Duchess's fury and now more worried about the storm's fury they ran into the mansion but found it deserted.

"What, where are they?!" Bloo screamed, "They're NO where!"

"W-what if they've been blown away already?" Mac asked, terror lancing through his body at the idea of his friends being tossed around in the winds.

"Don't talk like that!" his friend shot back, but he too now had visions of Wilt clinging to the basketball hoop as it was flung around the storm. Mac grabbed Bloo's hand and they ran as fast as they could through the house,

"FRANKIE? MADAME FOSTER? WILT? EDUARDO? COCO? ...DUCHESS? MR. HERRIMAN?!" both boys screamed out the names of their friends, and then some, but to no avail. The two bunkered down in one of the rooms and just sat there, clinging to the other in silent terror as the storm's screams grew louder, and louder. The very house felt like it was shaking in terror, and then the storm finally hit.

**To be continued**


	2. Welcome to Beanieland

The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

Written By: CG  
Written: Started 1st of December 2006  
Fandom: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Wizard of Oz  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: K  
Pairings: None.  
Warnings: None.  
Plot: Mac and Bloo are blown away to the land of Oz, where they encounter one by one, familiar faces.  
Spoilers: You're a fool if you don't know the story of Oz already. Go to the library and borrow the books NOW, for Baum's origional stories are beautiful. Then go watch MGM's Wizard of Oz for that too is a beautiful movie and adaptation of the story.  
Story Notes: For those who don't get it, Frankie is Glinda the Good Witch of the North and Duchess is the Wicked Witch of the West.

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Beanieland**

What felt like a few frenzied moments of utter insanity mixed in with terror filled screams from both Mac and Bloo, the house felt like it had lifted itself off the ground if but by an inch, before slamming back down to the ground. As the dust (and a few pieces of furniture) began to settle both Mac and Bloo crawled up from beneath a curtain that had fallen during the storm.

"...are we still alive?" Bloo asked, checking himself first to see that he wasn't a ghostly apparition.

Mac was already walking to the hallway and looked down. Picture frames and vases were scattered along the hall, and he winced for Frankie who would have to clean this mess up. Not just this mess, but imagine the mess throughout the entire house! Oh man, she'll be dead before she finishes this. Bloo quickly joined him as the two made their way down the hallway, and into the foyer. It was when they entered the foyer did they realise it seemed the house was on a slight slant. Bloo partially slid to the side, and had to grab onto Mac before he went falling into Mr. Herriman's office. "What the.." Bloo started, seeing all the odds and ends that had accumulated on that one side of the foyer.

The two managed to walk at an angle to grab the front door and pushed it open. What met their sights wasn't what they were expecting. Normally they'd see the massive tree in the front yard, the path leading down a slight incline towards the wrought iron gates. Instead, they saw a bunch of houses spread out before them in all the colours of the rainbow. Rooves were thatched, but the paint upon the wooden walls was like something out of a little child's colouring book. Between the houses were trees, which seemed to be growing lunch pail boxes. And soda pop. The regular flowers grew up to about half the height of the houses, which was saying something since they were all very... small. Mac and Bloo could have entered them quite easily if they wanted to, but an adult would have some trouble. Very slowly Mac and Bloo left Foster's, which they realised, had all but landed in a ditch. "Man... I hope Madame Foster has insurance." Bloo finally said, breaking the silence.

"Bloo!" Mac snapped, "That's the last thing we have to worry about! Where in the heck are we??" he looked around, wide eyed. They were lost, obviously. Not knowing where they were, how far they were from Foster's, home, everyone else. This was simply awful, no matter how sweet the surroundings looked.

Bloo already had wandered away to look through a window of one of the houses. Inside it was just as colourful inside as outside, even if it was a bit shadowed by the other shut window. "Bloo don't do that!" Mac pulled him away, "You can't go looking into people's houses!"

"But they're not home, so they can't complain." Bloo replied casually.

"That's not the point!"

Their bickering continued on, about what's right and wrong in a place like this, it was so intense neither noticed something approaching from over the hills. It was a... bubble, apparently. A pink bubble, floating on the wind and eventually stopped just behind the two. When it popped, the noise finally got the two boys attention. Bloo backed up a step while Mac just stared with wide eyes. The young woman was a sight to behold, in a light pink gown that looked like it belonged to a fairy godmother. Frills were every where, a bow held her flaming red hair back off her face and a crystal crown was atop her head. But she also looked very familiar. She had the same face as someone that Mac, and Bloo, felt they should know but right now, they just couldn't catch it. She grinned at Mac, then at Bloo and she did this for a few minutes. "Well hi!" she finally said with a wave, given her other hand clutched a wand. "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"Huh?" Mac and Bloo asked at the same time.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" she echoed again, this time to Mac.

"Um. No... I'm Mac. I'm a kid." he replied, worried this person might have suffered some head trauma at some point. Or maybe he did - that would explain this place. "Look I'm lost, and I was wondering-"

"Well are you the witch?" the young woman had turned her attention to Bloo, who snorted.

"Witch? Please! I'm not some ugly old witch, I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo, 'n that's Mac." he thumbed to Mac, even if Mac had introduced himself.

"Oh." she seemed a bit disappointed. She then seemed to remember something from long ago, even if it was just said. "And hey!" her eyes narrowed a bit, "I'm a witch and I'm not old and ugly!"

"Wow really who woulda guessed with the crown 'n the wand 'n all." Bloo said, slightly sourly. He suddenly got smacked in the head with the wand.

"Watch the mouth bub." she snapped, before turning back into a sweet voiced lady again. "Anyway, as I said. I am a witch, I'm the Good Witch of the North! And this, is Beanieland, home of the Beanie Baggies and a few other friends. And you, Mac and Bloo, have released them from the tyranny of the Evil Witch of the East! It's great!"

"We did what now with who?" Bloo asked, dumbfounded. Most probably due to the wand to his head.

"Well, look. See?" she pointed with her wand. Finally Mac and Bloo did look behind them to see how the house was indeed on it's side, but what was underneath it. A pair of legs. Black and white stockings, and upon those feed were red shoes. Both Mac and Bloo paled considerably.

"...we... crushed someone...?" Mac asked. "I am so grounded."

"No, not grounded, never grounded!" the Good Witch declared, clasping her hands together. "This is like, the BEST thing ever to happen to these guys in a long time!" she turned around and waved her arms. "Guys, c'mon! She's really dead, come on!"

It took a few moments, but finally some forms began emerging from not only the houses but from the surrounding bushes too. Some looked like they were toys that had been granted life, one was a purple giraffe, while another was a blue hippo. But then there were ones that didn't fit in at all, like a slim green creature with one eye sat atop his head. All looked like a mix between terror, confusion, and joy. Some just looked down right confused at what to believe, and could you blame them? The Wicked Witch of the East had ruled over their town for years, turning the citizens one by one into toys; and now suddenly this massive house had came out of no where and killed her. Was she really dead? Was she faking? They hoped she wasn't.

"So c'mon guys," the Witch nudged at Mac who still looked a bit traumatised, "How'd you do it? Use your magic to lift your house?"

"Uh?" Mac asked, still lost in a loop of worry for killing someone, even if she appeared to have been evil.

"Duh, no. There was like, well um..." Bloo paused, before continuing after gathering his thoughts. "I kinda sorta maybe broke some stuff so me 'n Mac were running away from Fosters, that's Foster's by the way," he said with a point to the mansion. "But next thing we know there's all these sirens going off 'n at first we thought Herriman had called the police on us but it turned out a tornado of all things had hit our town! Me 'n Mac ran back to the house, Mac crying all the way by the way, but when we got there no one was there anymore so we went 'n hid in the cellar and when we came out we were here. And that's pretty much it."

There was a few hushed moments of silence before the cheering began. All the little citizens, be them plush or living, squealed in delight at what finally hit home. She WAS dead! She was no longer going to keep her tight fish of control on them anymore, no more are they to live in fear of being turned into either toys, or pulled to pieces by her hooked nails! Finally, freedom!

"Oh my gosh we SO have to make a bust out of you guys!" said a pink squirrel with a bow on her head.

"Really? Well be sure to get my GOOD side." Bloo replied smugly, striking a pose.

"On behalf of the Lollipop Guild," said the green one eyed fellow they had spotted earlier, who for some reason had a voice much deeper then you expected, "We're pleased to welcome you to Beanieland. Here." he hauled up a lollipop that was bigger then himself and thrust it into Bloo's arms.

"...wow THANKS! Check it out Mac, we're celebrities! Do we get a holiday house here now?" he asked eagerly, before Mac smacked him up the back of the head. "Ow! What??"

"Bloo we can't stay here! We gotta get home again! My Mom, Terrence, Madame Foster- they're all back there! We can't just leave them there!" he couldn't stay, no matter how nice and welcoming everyone here was.

"Tell me one reason why I should go back there, when I can be a somebody here!" Bloo snapped back, already having some fruit handed to him by a pink elephant.

"...your paddleballs." Mac thought fast. Bloo's reaction was just what Mac expected, his eyes had gone wide and his mouth had hung open for a few moments, too shocked to say anything.

But just as he was about to say something, a thunderclap filled the air and the wind seemed to growl in anger at what was going on. All the citizens of Beanieland screamed in unison and dived for cover, be it in the bushes or behind the Good Witch. Both boys had shielded their eyes at the sudden flash of light, and when they opened them someone stood before them. Someone with green skin, draped in a black gown that went from her neck all the way to the ground. In one hand there was a broom (a gold broom, fyi) and a black triangle hat sat atop her head. What was most noticeable was, she seemed to look like a Van Gough painting, both eyes on one side of her face, and her nose was that of an elephants. Slowly her eyes looked from the Good Witch to Bloo, Mac, and then to the surroundings. Finally she spoke, spitting as she did. "Who killed my sister?" she screeched, "Who killed the Witch of the East?" her eyes snapped back to Mac and Bloo after they had glanced around the surrounding area. "You. You two vile pieces of filth, YOU did it didn't you?" she asked.

"...I'm sorry but aren't you meant to be dead? You certainly LOOK like someone dropped a house on you..." Bloo said, before Mac slammed his hands over his friend's mouth, eyes wide in terror.

The Good Witch would explain that this was the Wicked Witch of the West, but not until her back was turned. "Excuse mee!" she sang out, walking over to stand behind Mac and Bloo to offer some physical support. "But aren't you forgetting the shoes?" she asked, while pointing her wand at the house.

The green witches eyes lit up at the very mention, and she did an about face. Who knows why since she managed to stay looking like a two dimensional being in a living environment and stalked off towards the house. At this moment the Good Witch bent down, whispering to them both. "You killed the Wicked Witch of the East, that one's the Wicked Witch of the West. Hate to say it, but she's loads worse."

"Thanks for the tip." Bloo muttered.

A scream of anger filled the air, and the Witch of the West had returned, anger flashing on her features more then ever. "My ruby slippers, my precious EXPENSIVE ruby slippers! What have you done with them? Tell me now before I turn you into a frog, which would be a VAST improvement!"

The insult seemed to bounce off the Good Witch, who snorted a laugh through her nose. Not very ladylike, really. "Pshaw, like I'd let you have them. I gave them to him." she pointed directly downwards and so did Mac and Bloo. Somehow, some way, the red shoes had jumped from the squashed Witch of the East to Mac's feet. And let's just say red ruby slippers did nothing for him.

"Ah!" he screamed at first.

"...ha ha! You're wearing GIRL shoes!" Bloo sang while pointing.

"You disgusting little creep, give them back to me!" the Wicked Witch lashed out, pointing directly at Mac and seemingly channelling all the fire of hell to match her glare at him.

"No don't, you keep them on. They must be way powerful if she wants them so bad." the Good Witch whispered.

"Shut your mouth, or I'll fix you too!" came the backlash from the other Witch. Once again, the Good Witch had to snort before flicking her red hair.

"Puh-LEASE. You know you've got no power here, so get lost before someone else drops a house on you too. Not like it'd make any difference." she shot back, folding her arms triumphantly.

For a split second a look of fear crossed the green skinned witches face and her eyes looked upwards. Luckily now, the forecast read no signs of incoming houses. She growled. "Fine! For now I shall retire, but know this you badly dressed child, this is NOT the last time our paths shall cross. Oh yes, see that as both a warning and a promise." she turned to leave, before spinning back and pointing as dramatically as a 2D woman could. "I'll get you my pretty, and your disgusting little blue blob too!" Another sudden flash of lightning and growling winds filled the air, and just as she arrived she was gone. The very air seemed to have frozen in the aftermath of all the anger and hostility.

After a few moments of frozen terror the Good Witch sighed. "Well this is great, c'mon guys." she waved her hands, "She's gone now, c'mon out." Very slowly, even more cautiously from before the citizens of the small town emerged from hiding. What a day they were having. "This isn't good..." she mused.

"You think?" Bloo asked, annoyed at being called a blue blob.

"So tell me," the Good Witch looked down at the two boys, smirking at young Mac's face as he was still staring at his new shoes. "I guess you guys wanna go home even more then before huh?"

"Yes." Bloo said quickly. "Ugly Witch kind of convinced me maybe this place ain't so crash hot. No offence guys." he added to a few citizens who were stood near by. Some of them shrugged, whilst one said, "It's a living."

"Well there's only one thing for you to do, there's only one person in Oz who can help you now." she drew herself as tall as she could and suddenly looked very important for a woman in a pink ball gown and a crown atop her head. "The Great Wizard of Oz himself." All gathered, save Mac and Bloo, bowed their heads at the very mention of his name.

"Wizard of Oz? ...is he a nut cake too?" Bloo asked.

"Tch, hardly." she replied, before beginning to lead the two along the road. 

"So how do we find him?" Mack added, watching how some of the citizens of Beanieland were following after the trio.

"Well you know what they say, it's always best to start at the beginning. I mean duh, if you start at the end you totally ruin the whole story and that's a pretty stupid thing to do." she started, before pointing her wand. "He lives in the Emerald City in the very heart of Oz. It's quite a journey, you got a broom stick with you?"

"Uh... Forgot?" Mac asked, slowly coming to terms that he is indeed stuck here. At least for now.

"Shoot. You're going to have to walk then," she muttered, strumming her bottom lip with her fingers. "Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Now, to get there it's fairly simple. Follow the yellow brick road."

The two waited for more information. After it didn't come, Bloo asked "Wait. That's it?"

"Yup. All yellow brick roads lead to Emerald City. So just follow the road." she nodded before she suddenly faded not just away, but into the form of the pink bubble again. Those gathered waved and bid her farewell as she began to float away on the breeze again.

Bloo watched her go, before waving his arms. "Wait! Can't you give us a lift? Hey! HEY!!" but she was either ignoring him, or couldn't hear for soon she was gone. Bloo snorted, "Man. What a rip off. We gotta walk all the way?"

"I guess so..." Mac said, before looking down at the road they were indeed walking on. Every single brick was bright yellow, and the long trail vanished onto the horizon. He looked over his shoulder at the toys and various other friends, all watching their ever move. "So uh.. this way?" he pointed. They nodded enthusiastically. "Great. Thanks."

"No thank YOU Mac and Bloo!" said the pink squirrel creature, "You'll never be forgotten here!"

"Remember, get my GOOD side!" Bloo shouted back as the two vanished onto the horizon towards a city in which hopefully their salvation lay.

**To be continued.**


	3. The Scarecrow & The Tin Bird

The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

Written By: CG  
Written: Started 1st of December 2006  
Fandom: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Wizard of Oz  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: K  
Pairings: None.  
Warnings: None.  
Plot: Mac and Bloo are blown away to the land of Oz, where they encounter one by one, familiar faces.  
Spoilers: You're a fool if you don't know the story of Oz already. Go to the library and borrow the books NOW, for Baum's origional stories are beautiful. Then go watch MGM's Wizard of Oz for that too is a beautiful movie and adaptation of the story.  
Story Notes: Wilt plays the role of the brainless Scarecrow, and Coco graces our screens as the Tin Bird without a heart.

**Chapter 3: The Scarecrow and the Tin Bird**

"...all I'm saying is, if she can fly don't you think it'd be easier to fly us to this Emerald City or something? Man, it's like that stupid Lord of the Circles things. When those dwarves were gonna die at the end old grey beard swoops in on these massive birds! Why not save em all the anguish of three insanely long movies and just FLY em there?" Bloo had been complaining about the walk ever since the two had began their 'mission', and that was a good three hours ago. Mac groaned, shutting his eyes and putting his hands over his ears. You could only take so much of Bloo's insistent whining until it ate your brain away.

"Bloo..." he muttered, testily. It was here when they realised at some point in the past few minutes they had wandered into the country side of Oz. The yellow brick road was surrounded by fields of corn, stretching as far as the eye could see. But something else caught their eye, right ahead, the brick road came to a fork and spit in two different directions. The two came to a stop.

"..follow the yellow brick road she says. It's easy she says. I don't remember he mentioning FORKS in the road!" Bloo complained more, happy to have a reason to talk even more. And complain. Mac strummed his chin with his fingers as he looked to the right, then to the left. "Now which way do we go.." he mumbled to himself. If they took the wrong direction they might never reach the Emerald City, then they'd never get home again. That wasn't an option Mac was about to let happen. But what choice did he have? He had a 50 chance of getting there, and 50 chance of probably going in circles.

"Excuse me, but if it's okay to say but that's a nice direction."

The voice came as a surprise, since the two thought they were alone. Both automatically looked to where the voice came from, but the only thing that caught their gaze was a scarecrow. A very very tall scarecrow. Insanely tall scarecrow who stuck out in front (and above) the corn that he was guarding. His face was unlike any shape the two had ever seen before, but stiches were apparent from years of wear. A black hat sat atop his head that was painted with pale blue diamonds, and his eyes (much like a snails or slugs) stuck out from holes in the hat. The red material that was his face was tied to a small torso, his left arm was a stump (probably ripped off by hooligans) and left dangling by his side while his other arm which was far too long for such a small body was pointing to the right. His feet barely touched the floor. But despite all of this, his most recognisable feature was the huge grin probably painted on his face, and that one of his eyes were bent and broken.

Bloo and Mac stared at him blankly for a few moments before looking to the other.

"But that's a good direction too."

The voice returned, and their eyes snapped back to the scarecrow, whose long arm was not pointing in the other direction.

"Maaaaac..." Bloo started, taking a step back. "Is he..."

"Don't be dumb Bloo." Mac replied, but also taking a step back. "Scarecrow's can't talk."

"In actual fact I do recall seeing people go down both ways!" this time it was for certain, for the long arm whipped itself up and pointed to the left, then to the right again. They didn't see him talk - it seemed he couldn't move his painted mouth - yet he was speaking to them. The two boys stood in silence, one out of fear, one out of wonder until Mac finally took a few steps forward but not before shaking Bloo's grip on his hand off.

"Um... a... are you trying to get us lost or something... or can't you decide on which direction?" he asked, not sure how one should speak to a scarecrow, of all things.

The Scarecrow remained silent for a few seconds, processing the question. His head bobbed to the side, his broken eyestalk blowing in the wind. "Oh, I can't decide. You see, I'm sorry to have to say this but..." his one eye glanced around before he lowered his head as low as it could go, "I haven't got a brain." he whispered, but rather badly so he was talking normally but sounded like he was trying to whisper.

"You haven't got a brain?" Bloo echoed, a small look of delight crossing his features.

"I haven't got a brain." the Scarecrow echoed again, looking as conspirational as a scarecrow could whilst attached to his pole.

"Why're you failing at whispering?" Bloo asked. The Scarecrow shrugged again.

"Sorry but I don't know."

"Wait a minute, if you haven't got a brain... how are you talking? Huh?" Bloo was glad he didn't have a neck for he felt having stared up at this guy for so long, anyone's neck would begin to hurt.

The scarecrow's good eye blinked in what you could guess was thought for a few moments, "Oh well... uhhh..." gosh that was a tough question. His eye squinted shut whilst his bent one wobbled in the breeze. His eye suddenly snapped open, "Oh I know! You see, from what I hear from the crows, that there's some people, politicians I think they said, who seem to talk a whole lot but don't have any brains. Is that okay to say that?"

"He's got a point there." Mac said.

"So why don't you have a brain? Watched too much TV?" Bloo asked, still delighted at having finally met someone who was without a brain.

"Huh?" the Scarecrow asked, having never heard of a TV. "No, nothing like that." he waved his hand, which too had stitches. "When my boy, that is the boy who used to work on the farm that owns this land, made me, he only had straw to fill my head so I'm only made of straw. Come to think of it, I guess, it was a long time ago... hrm... how long _have_ I been out here...?" the Scarecrow looked lost in thought, well, as much as a grinning person made of straw could look until his gaze turned back to Mac and Bloo. "Well hey there! I don't think I've met you guys before!"

The two exchanged glances. Man, this guy needed help something awful.

"I'm Mac... and this is Bloo." Mac introduced, having realised they really hadn't introduced themselves.

"Hi Mac, hi Bloo!" the Scarecrow greeted.

"Waaaiiiit a minute..." Bloo rubbed his chin, "You look familiar. Doesn't he look familiar, Mac?"

Mac looked to the Scarecrow, who looked from Bloo to Mac, and back again before going cross-eyed slightly. "I... guess." he had that feeling at the back of his head that he should know this guy's name. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't capture it at all. "Anyway, so you have no brain?"

"Nope. No brain. Only straw." the Scarecrow replied, happy to have some civil conversation with someone who wasn't a black crow who'd poop on him like so many others had.

"Well that's too bad, c'mon Mac we got a Wizard to see." Bloo continued, making a left but Mac didn't move. Already the Scarecrow was waving Bloo off.

"Wait Bloo." he said, "We can't just leave him out here! It's not fair that he's stuck in this field, being able to talk and not having any brains. We gotta help him.

"We do?" Bloo asked, coming to a stop (yet the Scarecrow continued waving at him even if he wasn't walking anymore).

"Look Mr. Scarecrow," Mac walked towards him, "We're lost and the Good Witch of the North said we should go see the Wizard who can send us home. I figure, if he can get us out of here he should be able to give you some brains."

"Oh wow really?" the Scarecrow asked, having finally stopped waving to Bloo to look down at Mac. "Do you really think he'd do that? For me? I don't want to be a bother, no." he shook his head.

"Nah, no bother!" Mac replied, smiling. He climbed over the lower part of the fence that surrounded the cornfield, and looked up to the Scarecrow. "We just gotta get you down from there. Bloo, come over here 'n help me."

After much whining on Bloo's behalf, the two set to work at pulling the Scarecrow down from his pole. One grabbed each of his feet and pulled at first. When that didn't work, Mac shimmied up the pole and untied the knots holding him there. At once the Scarecrow fell free of his pole and collapsed in a heap of long limbs and straw at the bottom of the pole. And on top of Bloo. After more rummaging, detangling him from Bloo and the remains of the rope, the Scarecrow finally stood to his full height of ten feet (or more, Mac wasn't so good with heights). "Oh... oh wow!" the Scarecrow seemed to grin even more, if that were possible with a painted on grin. "I've never been free bef-WOAH!" he had taken a step, unfortunately for him the foot in question was still behind his other leg so he ended up tumbling right over Bloo again, and the fence, then crash landing onto the yellow brick road.

"Are you okay?!" Mac hurried out under the fence again, to see the Scarecrow sat up and stuffing what straw had fallen out of his chest back in.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine! I said, don't you worry about me! I'm fine." his only problem was he had never walked before. And with legs this long, it was kind of difficult to mauver without tumbling all over yourself. But he managed to push himself to his feet again, and adjust his hat. "You don't have to worry about me, I don't sleep, I don't eat, heck I don't even breathe! I don't want to be a worry for anyone, is that okay?"

"Well at least we won't have to feed you or anything." Bloo said, eyeing the Scarecrow. He too still couldn't get over the feeling that this guy was being way too familiar. But alas, he too had no idea who this guy was reminding him of. It will have to be a feeling he has to deal with for the rest of the trip, apparently. "Now c'mon Mac! We got a Wizard who can magic us, and give old haystack here some brains, outta here! This place is weird, talking Scarecrows?"

"Bloo, you live in a house full of Imaginary Friends. Remember?" Mac asked.

"Well yeah but none of em are scarecrows!"

After a few more false starts on the Scarecrow's behalf, the trio finally set off down the right fork of the road. Now and then the Scarecrow would end up falling over either his own feet, a twig, Bloo, or just fall over for seemingly the reason of falling over. Mac and Bloo quickly learned to pick up any stray pieces of straw that would fall out of his person as they walked, to hand them back to him so he could stuff the pieces back inside his shirt. Or head, sometimes. It was frightfully disturbing at first to see his long fingers pull open a loose thread on his face to slip some straw back in before tightening it again. Even after five or six hours of this, they continued on, still freaked out by the Scarecrow's loose pieces. "Mac? I'm huuuuuuuuuuuuuuungry!" Bloo whined.

"Well what can we do Bloo? Order take out?" Mac shot back, slightly irritated since he too was growing hungry. The corn fields had been left long behind, and he was now scolding himself for not thinking up of taking a few ears of it while they could. By now they were in more country, trees surrounding the yellow brick road and a few country like houses dotting the fields.

"These guys gotta eat something!" Bloo said, looking around for something. If only he hadn't eaten that lollipop, he could eat some now!

"Hey guys look!" the Scarecrow pointed with his long arm, "That looks like food, is it food?" he asked.

Mac and Bloo followed his pointed finger, and further down the way was a whole group of apple trees. Normally Bloo wouldn't be caught dead eating fruit, but what choice did he have? He and Mac both cheered, and ran up to the trees. Bloo automatically climbed onto Mac's shoulders in order to reach the apples hanging on the limbs of the tree. He almost reached one, when a branch came out of nowhere and pushed him right off Mac's shoulders, before shoving Mac over too. The two lay on the ground in stunned silence for a moment before sitting up.

"Hey! That's MY apple!" Bloo shouted angrily at the tree, shaking a fist in annoyance. "We're starving!"

"Oh boo hoo poor you!" the tree shot back, sounding miles beyond annoyed. "You were hungry, you poor little things! Well how'd you feel if someone waltzed up and plucked something off of YOU, huh? It wouldn't feel very good I can tell you THAT much!"

"Seesh, sorry, all I'm saying is-" Bloo stopped before realising what he was doing. He was having a conversation with a tree. A very angry, rude tree at that.

"I don't feel so good." Mac was feeling a tad dizzy at the idea of fruit trees talking.

By now the Scarecrow had joined them, he had fallen over a few times while catching up, and stood back to eye the apple tree. "Oh gee guys, I don't know. I don't think you want any of those apples." he said, after watching the tree for a moment or two.

"Oh really, and what's mister tall red and lanky got to say about it?" the tree asked, annoyed at another intruder.

"I'm sorry to say but Mac and Bloo don't like worms in their apples." he replied casually.

That got an answer Mac and Bloo hadn't suspected. The tree pulled it's apples off, dozens at a time with so many limbs, and began hurling them at the Scarecrow. He didn't even yell as they bounced off him, since he couldn't be hurt, and he began walking away, tripping over apples as he did. He called out "Sorry!" every time he was hit with an apple, so his voice soon filled the air. Mac and Bloo had leapt out of the line of fire, but only then did Mac realise what the Scarecrow had done. He had gotten them apples, and gotten them so that the tree now had no more ammunition to throw at them so they could eat them!

"You know, if you didn't have a brain, I'd say you're pretty smart." Mac said, as he picked up a few of the apples.

"Aw guys.." the Scarecrow waved a hand, if he could he'd blush. But he can't, so he can only sound like he's blushing.

Bloo had hunkered down by a tree (the non-talking kind to be safe) and was digging into the apples he had scored. Luckily they were without green worms, so he happily tucked into the apples. They were delicious! Mac too was surprised to see just how tasty they were, for having grown on a temperamental tree. He held one out to the Scarecrow, "Here try one!"

"I can't, remember? Sorry." the Scarecrow replied, smiling down at Mac.

"Oh.." Mac felt kind of bad for forgetting, but also for the Scarecrow being unable to eat.

"Oh no it's okay, really!" the Scarecrow semi collapsed on the floor, given he didn't know how to kneel yet, "I'm fine, really! You just eat, you need it more then I do."

"Well o-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Bloo's scream filled the air, causing both Mac and the Scarecrow to jump about a foot in the air. Both spun around to see Bloo barrelling towards them and hide behind Mac. "Bloo what is it?!" Mac asked, heart racing in his chest.

"Something's tryin ta KILL me!" Bloo screamed in terror, pointing a shaky hand back to where he came from. "It was horrible Mac, HORRIBLE! It was all.. shiny and it had an AXE!"

Now, Mac was rare to believe a word Bloo ever said. He was a liar by trade, thinking up wild stories to excuse mistakes he made. But today, he could hear the real terror in Bloo's voice. And given they weren't in Foster's anymore, maybe there was something truely dangerous out there in the hidden undergrowth. The Scarecrow looked down at the two, then in the direction Bloo came from. Well, he wasn't going to allow something to scare his new friends now, was he? No sire! Clenching his lone fist he took two steps, fell over, then stood up again and vanished into the woods, much to the dismay of Mac. But it wasn't long until he returned, carrying something.

It was made of tin, that was the first thing you noticed. The next was just how weird it was. It had the small body of a plane, but human like legs. The head was similar to a palm tree you see on the shores of Los Angles. A crooked beak sprouted from the palm tree face which ended with an axe at the tip, the eyes were set with a determined took, and palm trees (tin as well) sprouted from the top of it's head. Given the eyelashes, the boys had to venture it was female. Given the position of her legs, it seemed she had been holding onto something.

"Look what I found!" the Scarecrow sang as he set her down. Mac and Bloo cautiously approached, since the creature DID have an axe for a beak tip. The four of them stood, watching the creature for a while until they heard the most faintest of sounds. It was like something rusty creaking open and shut but with a lot of effort.

"Did it... just say something?" Mac asked, eyeing the odd creature.

It made the noise again.

"Sounds like... something." Bloo said, listening harder. Finally he heard it too, but the dialect was lost on him.

"It said oil can." the Scarecrow replied, as if he was echoing someone speaking English.

"Oil can?" Mac asked,

"Oil can what?" the Scarecrow asked, thinking it to be a joke.

"Oil can..." Mac echoed, this leaving the Scarecrow looking incredibly confused. What kind of joke was that? Mac continued looking around, then he spotted it. An oil can, laying lazily on its side. He picked it up, before walking back to the creature and doing what came naturally when you have an oil can and something rusty. He began oiling her mouth. After a few seconds the beak finally snapped open,

"COCO!" it declared, "Co coco coco co cococoo cococooco cococo co co!" it was a definate she since the tremor of the voice was quite feminine.

"Aw shucks don't worry about it," the Scarecrow replied as he took the oil can from Mac to oil her legs and neck. "So how'd you end up like this?"

Bloo could only watch in confusion as the bizzare creature began prattling on in a long line of 'Coco's, and Scarecrow relaying back what she was saying. Aparantly she had been gathering wood for winter, she climbs the trees and pecks away at them like a woodpecker. Unfortunately it had suddenly rained, and she had rusted solid. And that was a good few years ago, by her count. Only just now did she finally fall free of the tree, and scare Bloo. Good timing, I say. Finally she was well oiled up, and walking as a metal creature would. She coco'd words of thanks to them all.

"Uh... you're welcome. At least you're fully working now!" Mac offered some words of encouragement.

The creature sighed. "Coco... cococococococ co co cocooo..." she said sadly.

The Scarecrow gasped in shock, "No heart?" he asked.

"No what?" Mac asked,

"No heart!" the Scarecrow said back, "The tin smith forgot to give her a heart! Oh that is so sad!" he looked as sad as a Scarecrow could, without crying.

"What is this, no brains, no hearts... what's next, no stomachs?"

"I don't have one of those either." the Scarecrow offered.

"Look, uh... Tin Bird, I dunno how someone could forget to give someone a heart when they make them - sure making someone doesn't happen like this where I come from - but you deserve one." Mac said,

"Mac..." Bloo started, already seeing where Mac was going with this.

"We're on our way to see the Wizard of Oz, to get us home, and get Scarecrow here some brains." he smiled up at the Scarecrow, who aved to the Tin Bird. "I reckon, if we're already doing this we might as well let you come along to get a heart!"

"Mac! Stop picking up ever Tom, Dick and Harriet we meet!" Bloo whined,

"My name's not Tom." the Scarecrow reminded him.

"I know I'm just saying!"

"Aw c'mon Bloo, if you had been rusted solid for a few years I think you'd want to get yourself something to feel better. And what else can make someone feel better but a heart?" Mac asked.

Bloo thought long and hard over that. "...a paddleball?"

"No." Mac replied sourly.

So after further conversation, and translation by the Scarecrow who was right chuffed at realising he knew another language, once again the group began to make their way through the woods. They hadn't gotten far, when things began to grow dark. A familiar kind of dark, and the wind began to growl. Both Mac and Bloo knew what this meant, and very slightly they drew closer to the other so not to be found out and be called a sissy for being afraid. But it was over in an instant when another flash of lightning filled the sky, and the wind growled and there she was, right in front of them. The Wicked Witch of the West. The Scarecrow fell over out of shock and the Tin Bird laid a ticking egg in shock.

"Well well." she started, staring at the two boys. "You are thinking you have made good time, my little vermin? Hardly! Why you have just begun!" she turned her icy stare at the Scarecrow and Tin Bird, who as helping the Scarecrow to his feet with a nudge of her head. "Helping the little boys along are we?"

"Co co!" the Tin Bird snapped back, growling viciously.

"Let me offer you one tiny piece of advice. STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" she shrieked, causing the Tin Bird to back up a bit. "Or.. oh I don't know. I shall stuff a mattress out of you," the Witch added, pointing to the Scarecrow. "And you, I'll turn you into a weather vein! This is my only warning to you bumbling idiots. The boy is mine, as is the shoes. And he WILL be."

"Oh yeah?" Bloo asked.

"Oh yes." the Witch replied.

"...oh YEAH?"

She was obviously growing tired of this stupid banter so she turned to go, but stopped. A grin flashed itself across her features and she snapped back, her eyes on the Scarecrow. "Tell you what, I shall leave you with a little goodbye present. Here Scarecrow, catch." it was then in one of her hands something began to grow. It was small and yellow at first but quickly grew into a raging ball of fire which she then threw at the Scarecrow. His screams filled the air as the ball landed right in front of him, setting the grass that was before him in flames. So terrified was he that he fell over, screaming even louder as he thought he could feel the heat of the flames coming near his legs. The Tin Bird coco'd in shock before jumping onto the fire, stamping it out with her cold metal feet. By the time they had calmed the Scarecrow down enough, the witch was gone.

"Man what is her deal?!" Bloo asked, "Over a stupid pair of girly shoes!"

"Bloo it's not just that.." Mac said as he was patting the poor Scarecrow's hand to help calm him down. "We kinda squashed her sister. I think she has a right to be mad."

"I doubt it! If a house squashed Terrence would YOU be like this?"

"That's not the point, Bloo." Mac replied sourly.

"...I'll show her." the Scarecrow suddenly said, sounding determined but still a little afraid. "I'll help see you safely to the Wizard, even if I don't get my brain."

"Coco," the Tin Bird added, "Cocococococo, cococo coco co CO!"

"Same goes for her." he pointed out, "Except replace brain with heart." slowly he stood up, still slightly shakey from his near death experience with the fire. He wasn't easily frightened, the Scarecrow since he could not feel pain. But fire, matches, anything like that would easily make him turn non-existant tail and run. But for Mac and Bloo, who had helped free him from his job at the cornfields, and offer him the opportunity of getting a brain. He smiled down at Mac and Bloo. "C'mon guys, it's getting dark. We gott a find a place to sleep for the night."

"What about you?" Mac asked,

"I don't sleep, remember? I'll stand guard, so nothing bad will happen. I promise." he crossed his heart and hope to die, stick a needle in his eye. Even if it wouldn't hurt.

So after finding a nice hollow tree big enough for Mac, Bloo and the Tin Bird to gather in, the three fell asleep. The Scarecrow, true to his word stood outside in the darkness and kept his only eye open for the Witch, or any other signs of danger. But for some reason, he felt somewhere, out there in the darkness he couldn't see... something big was watching them. Luckily for him, it never came close.

**To be continued.**


	4. The Lion & the ExtremeOSaurs

The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

Written By: CG  
Written: Started 1st of December 2006  
Fandom: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Wizard of Oz  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: K  
Pairings: None.  
Warnings: None.  
Plot: Mac and Bloo are blown away to the land of Oz, where they encounter one by one, familiar faces.  
Spoilers: You're a fool if you don't know the story of Oz already. Go to the library and borrow the books NOW, for Baum's origional stories are beautiful. Then go watch MGM's Wizard of Oz for that too is a beautiful movie and adaptation of the story.  
Story Notes: Finally, Eduardo enters the scene as the Lion without any courage.

**Chapter 4: The Lion & the Extreme-O-Saurs**

Once the sun decided to make it's presence known to the Land of Oz below, Mac, Bloo and the Tin Bird awoke from their somewhat uncomfortable nights sleep. Well, Bloo had complained about sleeping on dirt so Mac had gotten little sleep. The Tin Bird, being part bird, was used to sleeping in trees. But even she had grown annoyed at Bloo's whining she had threatened him with her axe beak before he finally shut up. They climbed out of the tree to be greeted by the Scarecrow, awake and as bright as ever. He had gathered them more fruit, and a lunch box from somewhere, for breakfast. 

"Wow thanks Scarecrow, that's really nice of you." Mac said as he took a pear, or at least what looked like one, from the Scarecrow's outstretched hand.

"Think nothing of it, I don't!" the Scarecrow replied chirpily.

"No one should be THAT happy this early." Bloo muttered with bags under his eyes as he searched through the lunch box. It had a wrapped up tuna sandwich, a piece of cheese and an apple in it. He wasn't about to ask where he found the lunch box, the Scarecrow could probably not remember where he got it, knowing his luck.

After they had fed themselves, they started on the yellow brick road again. They mostly walked in silence, since all of them had never been in this part of Oz before. The Tin Bird was still getting used to being able to walk again after over two years being rusted to a tree, and the Scarecrow hadn't seen anything beyond his cornfields his entire life. Mac and Bloo were equally new to this world along with their two newfound friends, and the foursome watched as the woods began to grow thicker with every step.

Dried branches began to take up most of the room on the road, with small shafts of light peering through the trees now and then. Unlike the beginning of their trip, there was little to no songbirds heard in the forest. Mostly since birds love the open spaces, and there were little room to flap your wings in all these trees growing and meshing together.

"Um... anyone know when we'll get out of here?" Mac asked, as he spotted a poor animal's skull half hidden by a branch.

"Cococococ, cococococo co coco co co!" the Tin Bird replied, and for some bizarre reason Mac actually understood her. She had said that she had never been to the Emerald City so she didn't know. But she did know that they'd be okay, since she had her axe beak and even if the Scarecrow couldn't be harmed they'd help protect both Mac and Bloo.

"Wait, protect?" Bloo, as well suddenly being able to understand her, asked.

"Co co!" she replied, "Co co coco coco co coco co co co co co." that string of 'coco' brought on a new wave of terror on Bloo and Mac. She had said there were wild beasts in the woods, from what she had heard before there were lions, tigers, and bears. This caused Bloo to stop short.

"Woah woah woah, hold up now. NOBODY said anything about monsters! Did anyone say that Mac? Cuz I don't remember anyone mentioning blood thirsty monsters when we were told to follow this stupid road!"

"Bloodthirsty?" the Scarecrow asked, glancing around the darkness. "...is there such things as STRAW hungry?" for the slightest moment you'd swear he was smart enough to know to be scared of the possibility of being eaten by a malicious straw eating monster.

"Now hold up," Mac said, moving his hands in a gesture to try to calm them all down. "This wood can't be that thick, we'll just walk as quick as we can. Scarecrow, you're the tallest you can keep a look out for anything in our path. Can you? Please?" he added, realising how bossy he sounded.

"No problem!" the Scarecrow replied, lucky to have forgotten his fear of being eaten.

And so the group started again making their way through the darkened woods. Bloo kept close to the Tin Bird especially, it wasn't that he didn't care for Mac. It was just that she had an axe for a beak, she'd do the most damage on anything that would try to take a bite out of the blue imaginary. They continued walking, the Scarecrow letting them know if there was a fallen log across the road, or a pretty mean looking bunny was watching them. But suddenly something happened to remind them of their terror, for a roar shook the darkness as if it was an earthquake, so much so it caused Bloo to all out leap into Mac's arms which resulted in the two sprawled on the brick road. The Tin Bird was shaking so much out of fear she rattled, for even if you have no heart you can still be terrified.

Meanwhile the Scarecrow just continued looking around before declaring, "Did you _hear_ that?"

He didn't get an answer from any of them, for a giant shape suddenly leapt out into the road. It was a lion, with large teeth so huge they jutted out from beneath his upper lip. His eyes were yellow with rage and his fur was.. purple. Well, it is Oz. Before they knew what happened the Lion had quickly batted one of his paws at the Scarecrow, sending him rolling over and over until he collapsed on the road a bit away. The Tin Bird released a loud 'coco' and leapt at the Lion, who was seemingly too quick for her and batted her away too with his other paw; thus leaving Mac and Bloo shadowed by this enormous monster. The Lion fell onto its all fours and stalked towards the two boys, and once he was close enough one of his paws began to reach out towards Mac, but that's when Bloo jumped into action. Nobody tries to hurt Mac, not even some seven foot tall Lion!

"GET BACK!" he screamed, and leapt onto the Lion's paw. This shocked the Lion so it stepped back, it's eyes suddenly going wide and as Bloo hung on, it suddenly screamed in terror.

"AAAHHH!! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFFFFFF!!!!" his voice was incredibly deep, but right now it was stricken with such terror you would think he was a little child with a bug on him. He waved his paw crazily, trying to shake Bloo off with such ferocity you'd be surprised Bloo hadn't been tossed off already.

Mac, afraid Bloo would be hurt once the Lion realised how small this thing was and might try to hurt him, jumped forward and managed to slap the Lion right across the nose. "LET HIM GO!" he screamed.

The Lion froze, arm up in the air and his eyes seemed to double in size; if that was possible given his eyes were already the size of dinner plates. His lower lip wobbled and he burst into tears, giving Bloo enough time to fall off his arm and onto the ground. Mac took a few steps backwards, holding onto Bloo as the two stared in shock at just how powerfully this monster was crying at just having a smack on the nose.

"I did not hurt him!!" the Lion sobbed, his thick Hispanic accent leaking through his words of shame and terror.

"Well.. yeah but you TRIED to!" Mac said defensively, taking another step back to avoid being rained on by the animal's tears. "It's bad enough picking on a scarecrow but to try and hurt my friend!"

"S-scarecrow?" the Lion asked, rubbing his nose to check if he was bleeding or not.

"Yeah HIM!" Bloo pointed at the Scarecrow who was still where he had landed in a tumble of limbs. The Scarecrow turned to stare at the group, and waved his hand even if it was under one of his feet. "And her!" he then pointed to the poor Tin Bird who was flat on her back, shocked into freezing once the Lion had smacked her. True he hadn't hurt either of them, given one was made of straw and the other tin, but being knocked around like a rag doll is never a happy experience to endure.

The talk had to halt for a moment so Mac could help untangle the Scarecrow's long legs and arm, and help him back to his feet. Bloo kept guard on the Lion, who just sat there in his sorrow sniffling now and then. "Man, lookit you. I thought Lion's were meant to be brave, not scaredy cry babies!"

"I, I know." the Lion replied, burying his huge head in his paws. "I es been this way forever! Every animal is thinking I to be brave because I am King of Beasts, but I am nothing but big coward!" it was a sad truth. For as long as the Lion could remember, he had been scared of everything. He had a good default mechanism though, whenever he was afraid he would roar as loudly and as viciously as he could and the thing that scared him would run away. That is, only for the living things. The darkness wouldn't shy away from his roars of terror, neither would the rain, thunderstorms...

Soon the troop had regrouped and stood in front of the Lion, unsure what to do.

"I es sorry, I am." the Lion sniffled, his eyes looking down at the ground for he felt he had no right to look at these nice people (well, mostly..) in the face after what he had done.

"But why did you scare us?" Mac asked, curious if he was so afraid of everything.

"The squirrels dared me." he replied.

"...squirrels." Bloo echoed.

"Si! They es so awful, with their pointy teeth and fluffy tails!"

"Aw it's okay Lion," the Scarecrow offered good-heartedly, "I'm made of straw so you didn't hurt me at all! But hey! If you don't have any courage, as I'm guessing sorry if I'm wrong, you should come with us!"

Bloo stared agape at the Scarecrow, probably because he just had an idea but also because he had such a stupid one. "What? No! We can't let him come! He'll slow us up!" he glared at the Lion, "He's a cry baby and he'll hold us up!"

This caused the Lion to cry even more.

"Bloo..." Mac started, wearily. "He's obviously not happy here, if squirrels can boss him around. And if the Wizard can give the Scarecrow a brain, the Tin Bird a heart and get us home I don't see how he couldn't give a lion some courage so squirrels won't boss him around anymore." he looked to the Lion, smiling slightly. "Tell you what Lion, you can come with us if you're brave enough to look us in the face."

The Lion continued to stare down at the ground in deep thought. Being afraid all the time, and living in such a dark place hadn't been a good combination. He was scared of the darkness, but he was even more afraid of what could be outside the woods. He could be hurt by something, but... he hadn't been offered by anyone to go with him before. And even if he had scared these poor folks terribly just to prove his worth to the squirrels, they were offering him a chance to get some courage. Very very slowly did his heavy head begin to lift and he finally stared at the small boy's face. He smiled shyly, before getting to his feet.

"That's that then!" Mac grinned, before looking over his shoulder to the rest of the group. "C'mon guys, we got a Wizard to see."

So the group had grown so within just two days. Mac and Bloo, no longer alone were now joined by a brainless Scarecrow, a heartless Tin Bird, and a cowardly Lion. It was quite an ensemble if ever you saw one. Finally the group left the thick woods behind them (it took some coaxing to get the Lion to leave his home but they did it after long enough) and the sun shined down upon them, leading their way. The only problem they had been that the Tin Bird had stepped on a bug whilst she was walking, and when she realised this she had cried something awful. Once again the group had to stop (much to Bloo's annoyance) to calm her down, and hold a tiny funeral for the dead bug before moving on.

But then they reached their first real hurdle. A ditch. It broke the yellow brick road right across, and it went on for as far as the Scarecrow could see in either direction. Bloo crept forward to look down, and the ditch was incredibly deep and sharp jagged rocks spiked the bottom. "Well that's just great." Bloo muttered, "Now what do we do?"

"Well we can't fly," the Scarecrow said, hand to his small waist. "And we certainly can't climb down it. I guess we have to stop."

"What?" Bloo asked, eyes wide. "We can't just STOP! We can't stay here! My paddleballs need me!"

Neither the Lion, Tin Bird or Scarecrow knew what paddleballs were but they guessed they must have been something of great importance for Bloo so they gave him their sympathies. Once sympathies were given the Lion walked forward and looked at just how wide the ditch was. Tilting his large head to the side and allowing some of his purple mane to fall in his face he thought for a few short seconds as the group continued to discuss just what could be done. He turned to look at them, "I am thinking I can jump it." he finally said.

"Really?" Mac asked, sounding a bit unsure.

"Si, I am thinking so." the Lion nodded his head.

"Well great!" the Scarecrow declared, not picking up on Mac's concern. "You can carry us over one at a time, if that's okay?" he asked.

"Si. We shall try." the Lion replied but then looked from Mac, to Bloo, to the Tin Bird then lastly the Scarecrow. "But who is to go first?"

"Me!" Bloo shouted, waving his arms.

"No I don't think so," the Scarecrow said, sounding like he was in deep thought. "If it's okay, I want to go first. That way, if Lion can't make it and we call I won't be hurt. Then the Tin Bird won't be dent, and Mac and Bloo won't die a horrible death."

The Lion seemed to have paled. "I no want to fall either." he mumbled in a tiny voice. "But." he shook his mane and stood as tall as he could. "We is having no other choice, so we is doing it this way. Get on my back."

Bloo, Mac and the Tin Bird watched as the Scarecrow stepped over the Lion, and lowered himself onto his back before gripping his mane with his one hand. The Lion nodded before walking to the very edge of the ditch and crouched. Male Lion's never ran and leapt, they got to where they wanted to jump like a house cat. He wiggled his behind for a second before springing like a coiled spring, and landed safely on the other side. "I did it!" he declared, his grin wide and powerful with those large teeth.

"I'm sorry but that was amazing!" the Scarecrow complimented with a pat on the head. The Lion purred loudly, and once the Scarecrow got off he jumped just as easily to the other end. Soon Mac, Bloo and the Tin Bird were all safely on the right side and the group continued along, all of them singing the Lion's praises for being brave enough to jump over the ditch. They continued along again, Mac and Bloo both trying to explain to the group about the world they came from. The wonders of television, video games, the Internet, everything like that. But it was all lost on the three companions, the Lion disturbed about meeting strangers 'on line' whatever that meant. Plus, he was afraid of spiders so this 'world wide web' sent terrors up his spine.

The thick woods weren't behind them either, if anything, the woods were even thicker this side of the ditch. Not happy about this, the group continued along, Bloo and Mac hitching a ride on the Lion's back since the yellow brick road was so littered with tree roots they'd trip over it. Given how often the Scarecrow ended up falling over himself, it was obviously a tricky piece of road to manage. Mac and Bloo kept quiet, as did the others since they had the feeling something was watching them in the darkness and to draw even more attention to them would prove disastrous. But when they heard rustling in the foreground, the Lion finally spoke. "We is to be quiet and quick, the mice tell me this is where Extreme-O-Saurs live."

"Extreme-O-Saurs?" Bloo asked, voice low but sounding annoyed. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"You no ask." the Lion replied. "But they is big monsters, I have had nightmares of meeting one, the mice say they is tall as trees, terrible meanies with big teeth and big claws. But if we is quiet, we is okay."

And so the group continued as quietly possible through the woods, they finally broke free of the darkness and arrived on the other end. But this time they met another ditch, but this one was much larger then the last. So large that they knew straight away the Lion wouldn't be able to jump it. They reached the edge, which you could call a gorge by now, and stared down. It was far deeper then the last. "...well this is just great." Bloo muttered.

"Hey look!" the Scarecrow walked over to a large tree, which was growing by the edge. "Tin Bird, you have that axe right? Maybe if you chop this down, and it reaches the other end, we can climb over it! Is that okay?"

The group stood in silence for a few moments, shocked again that the Scarecrow had such a good idea, for someone without a brain.

"Are you sure you haven't got a brain in there?" Bloo asked, "You're not having us on just to be in on this whole thing?"

"In on what?" the Scarecrow asked.

"Never mind."

So, the Tin Bird began pecking away at the base of the tree. Given her axe was incredibly sharp, it didn't take long for the large tree to topple over (with some help from the Lion) and it did indeed create a lovely bridge for the group to move over. Mac and Bloo went first, the Tin Bird, then the Scarecrow and the Lion took up the tail end. They were half way over when two vicious roars filled the air. The group spun on their heels, and there were two Extreme-O-Saurs. One was dragon line, dark green in colour and large jagged teeth protruded from it's mouth and horns covered it's forehead, neck, and back. The other was just as awful, but with cleaner knife like teeth then it's companion. This one was deep red. The Tin Bird would have had a heart attack if she had a heart. Bloo and Mac did scream though.

"Keep going, KEEP GOING!" Mac shouted, and the group (save the Lion) rushed over to the safe side of the tree. The Lion however, had stopped and turned around to face the two monsters that were rushing to catch up with them and roared as loudly and as powerfully as he could. Once again, the very ground seemed to shake in terror at the King of Beast's voice. It even shocked the two monsters into silence and freeze at how loud he had been. Course, then they remembered they were bigger then him and there were two. So they roared back, and began charging forward.

"Go run!" the Lion shouted, looking over his shoulder to the group. "I will fend them off, get to safety!"

"I'm sorry but that's not okay!" the Scarecrow cried, and he suddenly snapped his one arm and it actually stretched and grabbed the Lion by his tail and pulled him right off the tree. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to but all we have to do is... well.. PUSH!"

They all caught on the second the two monsters had climbed onto the tree to reach them. The Lion, Tin Bird, Scarecrow, Mac and Bloo began to push and heave against the tree and with their combined muscle strength the tree was pushed free of the edge. It, and the two beasts went falling to the depths below. The group looked over the edge, down at the darkness below. They couldn't even see the bottom, or the tree and monsters. Their silence lasted for a few seconds before Bloo erupted like a tiny volcano. "WOO HOOOO!! YEAH OH YEAH THAT WAS AMAZING!! DID YOU SEE THAT?!? WE SO TOTALLY OWN'D THEM!"

Mac too had to give in to the joy of having survived such an awful experience and cheered. The Lion roared happily and the Scarecrow did a bizarre dance of joy while the Tin Bird ran in circles singing her one word out over and over again. After their little celebratory dance and singing had finished, they regrouped again and continued along the road. This time, the Scarecrow happily anounced, there was no more any thick woods in their way. It was a clear path from here on in.

**To be continued**


	5. Poppies & The Emerald City

The Wizard of Oz

Written By: CG  
Written: Started 1st of December 2006  
Fandom: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Wizard of Oz  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: K  
Pairings: None.  
Warnings: None.  
Plot: Mac and Bloo are blown away to the land of Oz, where they encounter one by one, familiar faces.  
Spoilers: You're a fool if you don't know the story of Oz already. Go to the library and borrow the books NOW, for Baum's origional stories are beautiful. Then go watch MGM's Wizard of Oz for that too is a beautiful movie and adaptation of the story.  
Story Notes: Finally the group arrive at the Emerald City but not after having to face some of the Wicked Witch's magic. Also Goo cameos as the Door guard.

**Poppies & The Emerald City**

The darkness that surrounded the Wicked Witch of the West's castle was infamous by now. Ever since she had taken over the castle from the old royals who once ruled the West of Oz, dark clouds constantly hung around the surroundings, sending that particular area of Oz into almost eternal darkness. It never rained, so things were dry, brittle and dying. She cared little for the surroundings anymore; for all she cared about was her life surrounded by her guards, and of course her flying monkeys. Yes, monkeys. No one knew how she came to be in possession of such a number of monkeys, and how they could fly exactly. When she first appeared all those years ago she already had them, and no one really had time to ask them how they came to be since normally if you saw flying monkeys that normally meant they had been sent to rip you to pieces.

Either way, the Wicked Witch was sat in her top most tower, staring into a small glass ball that sat on a table. Her eyes narrowed maliciously as she stared at the glowing orb, which seemed to be projecting an image of the travellers making their way down the yellow brick road. By now they had reached a stream, and the Lion was once again carrying them across since the Scarecrow would grow soggy when wet, the Tin Bird would rust, and Mac and Bloo just didn't want to get wet.

Sat behind her was one of her flying monkeys; he had thick black fur over his entire body save for his face. His ears were quite large, and his teeth seemed to be jutting out from his mouth. He needs a dentist, post haste, but isn't about to get one. As he watched the Witch watch the travellers, he picked at one of his large ears with a finger as she continued to glare with all the intensity of a million suns.

"Just look at them, the filthy disgusting motley crew they are!" she spat finally, "Not even my beautiful Extreme-O-Saurs could get them! And that IDIOTIC Lion! Those stupid squirrels swore he'd go through with devouring them all!" the Witch clenched a fist, "They shall be arriving at the Emerald City soon..."

The winged monkey was now picking his nose with his thumb.

"That's it!" she was up and across the room in a flurry, pulling items from a cupboard. After tossing the unwanted items behind her, she finally returned clutching a bowl with grounded up powder in it. "This will stop them. Then we can get those shoes! That little brat wears them horrendously, they would be FAR more fashionable as someone as beautiful as myself."

Her Hench monkey made a few grunting noises in the back of his throat.

She dipped her hand into the bowl and sprinkled the powder into the air above the orb. "Poppies shall put them all to sleep!" the image in the glass ball changed to that of the field that surrounded the famous green city. Automatically flowers began blooming across the green fields, changing the green colour to bright red to match the ruby shoes that Mac was indeed still wearing. He actually had to stop his walk, to rub at his feet.

"Man, how do girls wear these things?" he asked, hanging onto the Scarecrow's leg to rub his foot.

"They still look fabulous on you." Bloo smirked, folding his arms.

"Si, I agree!" the Lion added, nodding his head in agreement.

"I was being sarcastic." Bloo said dryly.

"Oh."

After Mac had allowed his feet a quick rest the group continued along the yellow brick road, which had once again, ran into some trees. But nothing as thick as the Lion's home, or that of the Extreme-O-Saurs. What they saw, shining through the trees caused a few of them to stop in their tracks out of awe. And that was from a mere preview; for once they rounded the trees right before them stood the fabulous grant and majestic city. The Emerald City. It sparkled in the brilliant light, reflecting off the light. The tall green towers reached for the skies, and it seemed to emit an aura that said it was very amazing, and you should feel humbled to be in it's presence.

"Oh... wow." the Scarecrow finally said, "It's bigger then I imagined."

"It es muy bueno!" the Lion declared, his long tail wagging like that of a dog's.

"Cococ cocococo coco co co!" added the Tin Bird, exclaiming how they had finally arrived after so long. Bloo whistled, trying to sound not as impressed as he really was. Mac meanwhile had taken in the sight of the city, then saw all the flowers spread out before them like a red carpet.

"It's so close, finally!" the Scarecrow grinned, taking one of his long steps into the flowers. "C'mon guys!"

Over come with what could possibly be awe and amazement, and happiness for finally ending their long trek to this city, the whole group broke out into a run to cross the flowers. The Scarecrow lead the way, given how long his strides were. Even if he tripped a few times, he still kept far ahead. The Tin Bird was right at his heels, and then the Lion was directly behind her whilst Mac and Bloo took up the rear of the procession. They came to a stop at the last hill before the flowers would finally end, to take in the scenery of the Emerald City. It looked even more amazing then before.

But it seemed three of those gathered had suddenly been smacked in the face by the sandman. The Lion looked totally exhausted, the bags under his eyes much heavier then before. Bloo was already snoring, half awake and half asleep and Mac rubbed his eyes.

"Mac? What is it?" the Scarecrow asked, having spotted how tired the young boy looked.

"N-nothing." Mac replied with a yawn, "I just feel... pretty tired..." he added. "Bloo...?" he asked, but Bloo had already collapsed in the flowers, dead to the world.

"Oh. Well here, I'll pull you along if you want. Is that okay?" the Scarecrow cast his one eyed glance to the Emerald city again. They were so close. So close.

"I'm sorry guys but... I really.. have to stop fo... for a minute." Mac curled up on the ground, despite sleeping in the dirt wasn't the best thing to do.

Already the Tin Bird seemed to pick up something was very wrong. They had slept quite well the night previously, why would Mac, Bloo and also the Lion suddenly look so tired? It was only affecting those who were actually 'alive'. The Scarecrow didn't breath, and neither did she, so they were immune to whatever it is that was causing them to fall asleep. She nudged Mac with her foot, in an attempts to push him but found it was like trying to move something a million times heavier then it should be.

"Co cococo co!" she declared, as the Lion too succumbed to the sudden sleepiness and collapsed, causing the ground to shake.

"Wicked Witch?" The Scarecrow echoed, terror lancing through his voice again. Why didn't he think of that? It really WAS only affecting Mac, Bloo and the Lion. He and the Tin Bird were fine. "It is! It's a spell! What can we do, what can we do?"

But the Tin Bird was already crying in despair. She was of no more any help, until she finally cried out, "CO!" which was a cry for help.

"It's no use screaming at a time like this, nobody will hear you!" the Scarecrow said to her, before he too suddenly began shouting for help. "HELP! HELP! OH HELP! WHATEVER SHALL WE DO I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING HELP!"

Normally standing in a field of flowers and screaming for help wouldn't get you anywhere, but it seemed somehow, somewhere, someone did hear the cries for help. The Good Witch of the North lifted her head, and she heard the echoed cries of help from the Scarecrow and she sensed what evil was doing. She growled dangerously and clenched her fist before shaking it slightly, but then shook her wand. Almost automatically, the skies above the field of flowers gathered and snow began falling down upon the group. The Scarecrow, who was the only one still working stared upwards as the snow fell in stunned silence. "Snow? It's snowing? It isn't. YES! It is! Oh, I hope this helps? I hope it does." he looked to the Tin Bird, who was still bent over the Lion in a motion of trying to shake him awake; but he failed to notice she had rusted solid. "But what if it doesn't help? I'm sorry but that wouldn't be okay at all..."

"Why is it snowing?"

The Scarecrow spun on his heels and almost toppled over, for he had heard Mac's voice. Sure enough, he was awake with his hair covered in snow.

"MAC!" he shouted in glee, falling to his knees. "It worked, it really did! Oh man that's great! It's beyond great!"

"What the, who said anything about SNOW?" Bloo asked, trying to shoo the snow off his head.

The Lion too had finally began to stir, and his large eyes opened and he sat up. Realising he had snow in his fur, he quickly shook himself, sending a flurry of snow into the air again. "I es no remembering anything saying it was to snow." he mumbled. It didn't take long for the group to realise the Tin Bird had rusted, so Mac pulled her oil can from his backpack and began oiling her joints again.

Back at the Wicked Witch's castle, the flying henchman had to duck to avoid being hit with the bowl that had held the red powder. "CURSE THAT GOOD WITCH OF THE NORTH!" she screeched, "Sticking her nose into MY business! That's it! I'm off!" she stormed away and picked up her golden broom, and made her way dramatically to the large window and sat side saddle on it. "To the Emerald City!" she barked her order, and leapt from the window. The broom levitated, and the silhouette of the Wicked Witch vanished into the horizon. She had a message to deliver, and she'll make sure everyone in Oz gets to see it.

The giant doors of the Emerald City seemed to stretch on forever, and the Lion felt he'd suffer from a sore neck if he continued to stare up at it. Having gotten over their bout of sleepiness, the troupe stepped closer. The huge green door had a silver knocker within arms reach, but also a dangling gold chain for a bell. The Scarecrow, being the tallest and able to reach the bell wrapped his long fingers around it and tugged. The bell chimed loudly, announcing their arrival and it didn't take long for a hole in the wall to open and a guard to look out.

Now normally guards were older gentlemen, or something of the like. This guard wouldn't be any older then Mac, and she was female. Her hair fell into three plaits that sprawled in all directions, and she was dressed in a green outfit to match that of the city. She didn't look happy either, so unhappy the Lion took a few steps back. "Uh ex-ca-OOZE me," she started, folding her arms around the hole, "But who's the smart-alec who rang the bell I mean come on unless you're totally blind and unable to see why would you ring the bell, unless that is if you are blind how could you even find your way here unless you can feel through your feet and if you can do that then I'd be WAY impressed; but anyway why'd you ring the bell huh huh huh?"

They stood in silence for a few moments, the Scarecrow having lost what she was saying when she talked about seeing with feet. Mac finally realised what she had asked, somehow in that jumble of words. "Um... we did...?" he asked nervously.

"Well DUR I see that now silly head what I'm asking is why'd you ring the bell if you read the notice I so plainly put up for all to see once they arrive at the City huh? You can't read or are you a blind foot seeing person?" she asked again.

This time the Scarecrow answered, "I'm sorry but there is no sign."

"No sign??" she asked, eyes wide. "Whaddya mean there's no sign of course there's a sign I spent all day on that sign yesterday 'n I put it up right there, can't you see it's right-" she stopped, when she realised that yes indeed, there was no sign anywhere. She narrowed her eyes. "Bendy!" with that she vanished back behind the door. Moments later she returned, hung the sign on the door and slammed the hole shut and vanished again.

The group read the sign aloud, as one. "Bell out of order. Please knock."

Bloo rolled his eyes, "It wasn't out of order..." but either way he knocked on the door.

Once again the guard reappeared, this time in a different hole so she was face to face with the Scarecrow. "That's the way guys! Good for you! I was totally afraid that you couldn't read or something, where'd you go to school? Cornfield High? I heard of that place, they got a ear of corn for a mascot but why'd they call an ear of corn an ear anyway I mean they can't hear anything, can they hear anything? I guess you would know being a Scarecrow 'n all but maybe you can't hear them either since it looks like you don't got ears unless you could those floppy things by the side of your face. Anyway I'm getting off track, what's your business?"

"We wanna see the Wizard." Bloo said, interrupting the Scarecrow who looked like he was about to make a point about him being able to hear things just fine. But he didn't want to be held up by this blabbermouth any longer then she already had.

"The Wizard?!?" she asked, sounding aghast. "Oh guys you can't see the Great Oz I mean nobody's ever seen him cuz I hear if you see him your eyes melt outta yer face or somethin! I've never seen him either! He's like this totally majorlly important Wizard 'n I don't think he can see anyone like you I mean you're a kid a blob a lion a birdplantplane thing and a very tall scarecrow. I think he's got a day off today I can't be sure his secretary doesn't talk to me anymore can you believe the nerve of that guy?"

"Whaddya mean we can't see him and how come no one sees him? How'd you know there's one if no one sees him?" Bloo snapped back, growing more and more agitated with ever passing second spent with this chatterbox.

"Bloo. Like she said, he's really busy. But please, um, miss, we've come a really long way to see him and.." he blinked, then remembered. "The Good Witch of the North sent us!"

"Wooaaahhhh really?" she asked, before eyeing them suspiciously. "Prove it that you met the Witch of the North, go on. Prove it."

"He's wearing the ruby shoes from the Wicked Witch of the East!" the Scarecrow declared, actually pulling Mac up so he was high enough for the guard to see the sparkly shoes. Once she did she had to snort.

"They're so not your colour. I'd think maybe green would look better on you but anyway them's the shoes all right! That's totally a horse of a different colour so I guess I gotta let you in now! Lucky for you I'm on watch 'n not the new guy we got in. He'd totally make you turn back." she then vanished from sight, and the sounds of something large and mechanical being turned on filled the air. The large doors finally began to slowly open, and as they opened the Scarecrow set Mac back down on the ground.

The Emerald City was even more beautiful inside then outside. The streets were green marble, shiny and like walking on a mirror, the stores were green and flourished with life of the people living within the large city. High above them, the sky was shielded by a glass roof, stunning and casting shapes down onto the city below. All gathered were in awe of what they were seeing, they had never seen something as beautiful as this before. For the Scarecrow, who had lived ever since he had been stitched together and set upon his pole, all he had seen was fields of corn growing and dying over and over again. The Tin Bird had only seen her woods, knocking down dead and dying trees for families who needed it for the long winter. Also the Lion, having spent his entire life in the dark woods, too terrified to move from a place that scared him so. Sure Mac and Bloo had seen cities, the city they came from was pretty big but it had nothing on the Emerald City. Their roads weren't like this, the people weren't dressed so fashionably, nor did they have a window roof!

"It's..." the Lion started, unable to find the right word in the English or Spanish language to explain the beauty he was seeing.

"Amazing." the Scarecrow said,

"Cococo!" went the Tin Bird,

"Cool!" Bloo proclaimed,

"Huge!" Mac offered.

"Magnific." the Lion finally settled on a word.

And so the group began their walk through the city, getting many a double take from the passer-bys. Never before had they seen such a menagerie of creatures walking together. Fur, tin, straw, flesh, and a blue creature all moving as one with a common goal. But it soon dawned upon them that they had no idea where the great Wizard resided. Mac had to hail a cabby, and soon enough one rode up. It was a little old woman, about Mac's height, with greying hair and a spiffy green riding gown. The horse in question had magnificent wings, and a horn atop it's forehead and neighed as it was pulled to the curb.

"Why hello dearies, what can I do for you today?" she asked, seemingly unbothered by the group.

"Uh um. Yeah, we have to see the Wizard." Mac said, hoping she wouldn't laugh or put up such a fight about it like the guard had.

Surprisingly she smiled, and waved them onto her coach. "Oh the Wizard? Why that's no trouble at all, but first I think you should be spiffied up before you go see him! He is such a fussy old coot, that Wizard. You have to look your best or he'd turn you away before you get a chance to peep! Come on AirJack, let's go."

"Yeah yeah." the horse replied, his voice gruff and hoarse.

It wasn't long until she had lead them to what could more or less be called a beauty parlour. The woman who greeted them was in a beautiful green gown, her long pink hair tied in a ribbon as it almost brushed against the floor. She studied them all in silence for a few moments, "Okay first off, we totally have to do something about the arm and eye." she gestured to the Scarecrow, "You go that way." she pointed to a door.

"Thanks!" the Scarecrow replied, and waved to the group before vanishing behind the door way.

"Next, you so need a polish darling. You look like you haven't seen anything of the sorts in years! That way for you." she had said this to the Tin Bird, who had released a 'cocooo!' of happiness before hurrying off to get shined up.

The Lion had taken a few steps back as the woman had observed him. "Tch, look at that fur. All frizzy and unmanageable. That way for you, 'King'." she pointed once again, and after a few hesitant starts the Lion also vanished off to be cleaned up. Finally Mac and Bloo were left, and she herself lead them away through another door.

It took near four hours until the group saw the other again. Mac's face had been washed, his hair, and even his clothes had been whisked away to be cleaned of all the dirt, dust, and anything else that fouled his clothing. The ruby shoes, which he dare not remove, had been polished by one of the workers. He walked out from his personal room feeling much better about himself. Bloo was next to follow, he hadn't been that hard to work on. He'd taken a lovely long bath, which he had stretched out for as long as he could. They actually had to kick him out eventually.

"Spiffy Mac, spiffy." he had to smirk at how puffy they had indeed made Mac's hair.

"Used too much conditioner they said." Mac shrugged. He knew next to nothing of hair care products, so who was he to argue?

First up to re-emerge from their rooms was the Tin Bird, and my what a change there was! She pretty much sparkled and twinkled from how vigorously they had buffered and shined her. You could pretty much see your reflection in her, she was that bright. Mac shielded his eyes for a second, "Wow Tin Bird, you look awesome!" Bloo would have complimented her too, if he hadn't been making faces at himself in her reflection. She saw this, and kicked him in the shin.

Secondly was the Lion, who had slowly stepped out from his room. His purple fur had never looked so well groomed, his male was curled, and he had a bright pink bow at the top of his head. He looked like an extremely large poodle, minus the puffballs around his ankles and tail. His tail too now held a ribbon matching that of the head. Bloo snorted at first, then giggled but was shushed into silence by Mac. "You look great, Lion."

"You think so? I no go overboard with ribbon?" he enquired, pointing to said piece.

"Pft, nah. Suits you." the Tin Bird also coco'd a few compliments, her girly side shining through with just how puffy and lovely he looked. Being able to understand her the Lion blushed a good few shades darker as they finally made it to the doorway in which the Scarecrow had vanished. They waited for a moment, and then the door was pulled open from within and out he stepped.

He had been restuffed with the finest straw one could find, his clothes washed and dried quickly, but what was most noticeable was they had fixed not only his arm, but his eye. The left arm which had been nothing more then a stub when they had first met him, now was as long and red as his right one. His busted eyestalk had been fixed, and the eye on top was as big and blinking as the other. The grin on his face couldn't begin to contain all the joy he was obviously feeling. The very sight of him caused the group to stop and stare at him in amazement.

"They fixed you!" Mac declared,

"Yup!" the Scarecrow replied, holding up his new hand and wiggling his long fingers experimentally. "Isn't it great? I mean, I told them oh no you don't have to but they kept insisting and well... Look at me guys! I've never been unbroken before! This is so awesome, and look at you all! You look so awesome too! This is just AWESOME!" seemed the Scarecrow had been set on 'awesome' since it was like every fourth word to leave his mouth.

Finally they left the beauty parlour, looking and feeling like they were finally up to scratch to see the great and powerful Wizard of Oz. How could he turn them away now that they looked like such high class citizens? Simple, he couldn't! But the joy was cut short as screams of terror filled the air and the citizens of the Emerald City near by were pointing skyward, shrieks of fear accompanying the faces. The Scarecrow looked up first, since he could finally see with two eyes he wanted to make the best of them. What he saw sent fear rolling through his newly packed body, for it was the Wicked Witch of the West.

She was atop her broom stick, circling the Emerald City but when she realised she finally had the attention she was after, black smoke began leaking out of the back of her broom. Then she began to spell in the sky, like how planes do in today's modern world.

"It's the Witch!" the Scarecrow cried, and the Lion put his large paws over his eyes and cowered in fright.

"Did she follow us here?" Bloo asked, annoyed at their ugly stalker even more so then ever. But when it became apparent what she was spelling, even Bloo turned a lighter shade of blue.

"SURRENDER MAC"

The tall black letters couldn't be mistaken. They knew what, and who she as after. Mac gulped, but he felt the group close in just slightly more around him, probably out of fear that the witch could magic him away from them, even from within the Emerald City. The Lion even released a low growl, since having had the words read understood what the witch was after he realised his fears had to be forgotten for now. No one, especially not an ugly old witch would get Mac.

"N-now what do we do?" Mac asked, and the Scarecrow watched as throngs of worried Emerald City residents began rushing in one direction. He over heard them shouting things that the wizard would know who this Mac is, and he'd explain everything.

"We have to follow them, and hopefully see the Wizard before anything else happens!" he cried, and that set the group in a rush after the crowd of green, almost becoming lost in the forest of legs and dresses.

**To be continued**


End file.
